Happy Ever After
by meeshylammers
Summary: Brandon and Callie are married and their one year anniversary is coming up. They are 26 and Callie works for CPS, while Brandon is a piano professor at a Univeristy, the youngest in the nation. Brallie one-shot


Callie's POV

I woke up this morning feeling off. I really wish I didn't have to go to work today but only two more days till the weekend. With that thought, Callie got out of bed and went to work. Throughout the day, my nausea has gotten worse so I decided to take a half-day. Once I pulled into the driveway I got out the car and threw up.

"Just great," Callie said walking into the house, got cleaned up, and fell asleep. She woke up to darkness and the smell of pizza. She walked out the room to see Brandon sitting in the dining room eating pizza.

3rd person POV

"Hey Cal, how are you feeling? I brought home pizza and chicken noodle soup if you want some."

"Thanks but I think I'm going to pass. My stomach isn't feeling well."

"Are you sure is there anything I can get you, pepto, a hug." Brandon said with a smile."

"I will definitely take a hug," as Callie walked over to Brandon and sat on his lap and he kissed her forehead.

"How was work?"

"It was great today, one of the students had a break through with his piece. I'm anxious for his performance; it's going to be fantastic. Why don't you go sit on the couch while I clean up and we can watch a little TV before bed." Callie nodded and walked to the couch. By the time Brandon finished Callie was passed out.

Callie POV

I woke up and sprinted to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet. Once I finished throwing up, I felt a hand on my back.

"Honey are you okay?"

"I think I have a stomach bug or something. I'm going to stay home today; you should get ready for work, you don't want to be here." I said laying my head on the wall sitting next to the toilet.

"Okay, but if you need anything Cal, just call me, please. I love you."

"I love you too."

I waited until Brandon left to get a bucket and go back to sleep.

"Hey love," I heard someone say, as I opened my eyes I saw it was Stef.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here?"

"Brandon called me and told me you were sick. I wanted to check on my baby. How are you feeling?"

I sat up, "better, but I felt extremely nauseous all day yesterday and this morning."

"okay well I brought you coffee and I have saltines and ginger ale in the kitchen."

I caught the sent of the coffee and ran straight for the bathroom.

"I think I have a stomach bug or something."

"I thought you said you were feeling better," Mom said as she furred her eyebrows.

I took a deep breath, "well I thought I was but then…" and it dawned on me.

"Callie," mom said as she saw my frown turn into a smile and then a nervous face as I counted the weeks since my last period.

"Callie"

I turn to look at her, "Once I smelt the coffee, I needed to throw up. I didn't realize how long it's been because I've been busy at work."

Mom looked confused, "are you saying what I think your saying?"  
"Mom, I think I'm pregnant."

Mom pulled me in for a hug, "okay this is what we are going to do. I'm going to go to the store and pick up a few tests then we will see. Okay." Mom immediately ran out the house and was back in what seemed like two minutes.

After the time was up, I starred at mom. "Mom, I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for a baby." Wow I can't believe I just said that.  
"Sweets look at me. You are going to be a great mom and Brandon is going to be so excited."

I picked up the stick and read the instructions….two lines…. I'm pregnant.

"So what does it say," mom was so nervous.

"Well your ganna be a grandma," I said with a smile on my face. Mom gave me a hug.

"I'm ganna be and grandma! We have to go tell mama," mom said pulling me from the bathroom and out the door. Before I could say anything, we were in the car and driving. Mom was driving too fast and my nausea was coming back. I wanted to say something but I was scared if I opened my mouth I was going to throw up again. Right when mom pulled in the driveway, I booked it to the bathroom. I didn't even notice mama sitting with her computer.

"baby are you okay," mama asked rubbing my back.

"yea, this morning sickness thing sucks." I said not realizes I just blew the secret. Mama was frozen, speechless I thought she was going to faint.

"Mama? Are you okay?" I said washing my hands, but she still didn't move. So I gave her a hug."

"You couldn't wait for me to tell her?" Mom said as she entered the room.  
"well if your driving wasn't so fast I wouldn't have had to throw up again."

"Oh my god Stef, we are going to be grandparents," mama said letting me go as she kissed mom.

All of a sudden the door opens and it's Brandon.

"Mama, I'm here for lunch," my sexy husband said as he walked into the room. With a puzzled look on his face, he asked, "what is going on in here?"

I froze. I didn't want to tell him here, I had a whole thing I wanted to do and now it's ruined.

"We'll let you two talk," moms said as they left the room.

"Callie, is everything alright? Why are you here?"  
"Uh…I…I…well I didn't want to tell you this way. I was going to surprise you with something but I guess the cats out the bag….I'm pregnant." I said as nerves fell through me. That was the first time I said it when I knew it was true.

Brandon smiled, "I'm ganna be a dad, I'M GANNA BE A DAD!" He yelled as he pulled me in for a hug. "I love you so much and I can't wait to meet this little peanut."

Moms came back in the room, "well I think we should celebrate. How about we do a family dinner next Friday?" Brandon and I look at each other and say yes. I finally have a family….. my family.


End file.
